


He Never.

by refusetoshine



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refusetoshine/pseuds/refusetoshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot about the difference between the two men in Gwen's life. Her ex and the love of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Never.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi pals!  
> Just a little one-shot that I thought of after this glorious Shefani weekend.  
> How cute were they at the Oscars?   
> There's a little (ok maybe alottttt) Gword bashing but I mean, sorry not sorry?   
> But turn away if that's not your thing.   
> Send me prompts & leave a comment if you want.  
> Enjoy x

He had never really done events with her. Well he had, but it was almost like he hadn’t because he would just complain all night until they left. Gwen didn’t say his name anymore unless talking to the boys, he wasn’t part of her life and he was barely a thought on her mind. Until times like this when she realised just how lucky she was to be free from him and even luckier that she had Blake in her life.

He had never wanted to do this stuff with her, Hollywood stuff as he called it, they had barely gone to small events let alone events like this. Blake couldn’t be more excited. They had flown back from their country weekend away in time to have lunch with the boys for Apollo’s birthday and to get ready for their ‘fancy date night’ as Blake was calling it.

He hated her friends, thought they were either dumb or superficial. Blake didn’t, he loved her friends, was glad that she had a support network of girlfriends. Always kissed their cheeks hello and asking about their partners and children when he saw them, thanking them for being there for Gwen when he couldn’t be.

He didn’t care what she wore to events, never complimented on her dress, usually anything he would say would be a criticism. He only ever cared if she was made up and presentable but not about what she specifically wore. Blake wasn’t like that, he had made a big show about her coming down the stairs in her barely there red gown. The look he had given her when their eyes had met was enough for Gwen to think that he was going to throw her on the ground and have his way with her right there and then. He had taken snaps of her and selfies of them, setting one as his wallpaper on his phone.

He never held her hand, Blake barely let go of her. The whole night had consisted of them barely being apart, their grip tight on each other’s hands as they mingled around the party. It was becoming a thing for them, she noticed all the photos they had out and about was of them holding hands. They couldn’t help it, didn’t even really realise they were doing until her twitter mentions consisted of tweets saying how cute it was that they held hands all the time.

He never watched her shows, she had always taken the boys to sit side stage at his but he never returned the gesture. Blake had been the loudest in the crowd when she had finished her set tonight at the Oscars, his eyes beaming and his hands wildly clapping as she took her bow.

He never flirted with her, barely talked dirty to her even when they were having sex, barely made her feel sexy at all. Blake didn’t let a minute go by each day where she didn’t know how he felt, especially tonight. His hand had stayed in hers or on her back to show just how much he cared for her. He had whispered to all night just what he was going to do to her when they got home.

He never wanted to be intimate with her, in hindsight it made sense because he was getting it elsewhere but she was still his wife, yet he never wanted her. Blake wanted all the time. They’d actually had to stop for a few days when they first became intimate because she was so sore. Blake never stopped until she was satisfied, always making sure she knew how much he loved and desired her.

He never made out with her or shared soft and tender kisses with her. He’d never been affectionate like that, even in the beginning. She and Blake always made out, in the kitchen, in the bathroom. Wherever, whenever. She could be doing simple things such as washing her hands or making a sandwich and before she knew it, he had her up is arms, his hands in her hair and his tongue down her throat.

He never wanted to cuddle, whether they were watching tv or in bed morning or night, he would usually keep his distance from her. Blake never let her go. King had actually teased them the other night due to their snuggling and kissing on the sofa while they all watched a movie. A month into their relationship, she had realised that Blake would set his alarm 10 minutes before he had to get up so that he could wake her and snuggle under the comforter with her. She couldn’t even remember a night where they hadn’t fallen asleep in each other’s arms, even if they hadn’t had sex, he would still bundle her up in his arms, her neck in his shoulder so they could sleep.

He always did stuff without her. She would get home and find out he was gone for 2 days via a short text. He was always going out to things and leaving her home, not that she minded spending time with her babies but it wouldn’t hurt to ask her along. Blake always invited her, it wasn’t like he was whipped or under her thumb, it was that he liked to tell her what he was doing and where he was going. They even tried to sit down at the start of week to look at each other’s schedules and see what was happening with each other so they could make time to be together. She’d never had that before.

He was a great father. She would give him that. He loved the boys and he had always been good with them no matter how terribly she treated him. But he had struggled with Apollo. Considering he had been a miracle child or as he said ‘an accident’, he had never really bonded with him. Not to mention that Apollo was only a year old when Gwen had kicked Gavin’s sorry ass to the curb. It wasn’t that he didn’t love Apollo it was just a lot harder for him to connect with the youngest, he did a lot of stuff with the older boys that Apollo couldn’t come to so the baby was with Gwen most of the time. Blake had all the time in the world for Apollo. Half the time when he came in the door he would talk to the baby before he had even kissed her hello. Her youngest had a thing for ears, always holding hers when she was holding him but he had recently developed a thing for Blake’s curls. Usually placing himself on the cowboy’s chest as his hand gripped Blake’s curls while Blake talked to him soothingly. She had no doubt that this little boy was already loving Blake like a father and she knew the more Apollo talked that instead of continue to call him Blake, that it would turn to Daddy.

He didn’t want more kids, had barely wanted Apollo when she was pregnant, it had hurt her because she couldn’t think of anything more special than giving the world someone like her children. But she was grateful having her three angels and that being enough. Until Blake came along. They hadn’t talked about it until a few months into their relationship where Blake had sheepishly asked if she had thought about having more children, her answer had been to jump into his arms and kiss him wildly. The way he was with Apollo made her want to give him a baby of his own flesh and blood more than anything else. She had taken him into the bathroom one night later on, throwing her birth control in the bin as the world’s biggest grin came upon her boyfriend’s face.

He had never loved her. She knew this now, wrote songs about it for 20 years begging him to love her and not realising that it was true. 7 years of dating before 13 years of marriage meant nothing when he didn’t love you. Blake loved her. Had told her he loved her before they had ever become intimate. But most importantly, he showed her. By going to events with her, by being nice to her friends, by caring for her, by going to her events with her, watching her at her shows, by holding her, kissing her, snuggling with her, making out with her, by loving her boys, by wanting children with her. He told her everyday at least twice how much he loved her, how in love with her he was but most importantly he showed her. He had never loved her but for this she was grateful because if he had, she would never have found Blake. The love of her life. The man who had worn cowboy boots to an Oscars party tonight, the man who had undressed her and worshiped her body tonight, the man who tonight was going to find out, that 5 was becoming 6.


End file.
